


AWM--祁醉和于炀的第一次

by ennketu



Category: AWM绝地求生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennketu/pseuds/ennketu





	AWM--祁醉和于炀的第一次

“用下面吞，一样的……”  
祁醉才只脱了于炀的队服外套，他的脸就通红了。老流氓虽然嘴上一直很流氓，但是做这种事，他和于炀一样都是头一回。为了让自己看起来比较有经验，他觉得有必要跟于炀聊聊天。  
于是，他抱着于炀躺了下来。于炀被他紧紧的抱在怀里，感受到祁醉的手在他背上轻轻抚摸着，觉得无比安心。  
“队长…不，不做了吗。”  
祁醉把他抱得更紧了，“不急，你，还紧张吗。”  
“我…不，不紧张”  
祁醉忍不住笑出了声 “宝贝儿，不急，我们的时间还有很多，我们的路还很长。第一次，我不想你不舒服，乖~”  
于炀觉得，祁醉真是这个世界上最好最温柔的人了。他在祁醉的怀里蹭了蹭，环在他腰间的手也紧了紧。  
“小哥哥，你这是在撒娇吗。”  
“…嗯。”  
“喜欢老公吗？”  
“喜欢…”  
“那你亲老公一下。”  
于炀抬头看了看祁醉，他的眼神，一直都落在自己身上，仿佛一辈子都不会离开。于是他伸出舌头舔了一下祁醉的嘴唇，又鬼使神差的舔了一下祁醉的喉结。那一瞬，他听到祁醉的呼吸加重了。  
“宝贝儿，这可是你惹的火，你得负责。” 说罢就堵住了于炀刚要说话的嘴。  
直到感觉彼此都快要窒息了，他才松开于炀，但他的手大胆的摸了下去。从手臂、到腰间、再到大腿。然后他在于炀的脸上印上了一个个虔诚的吻，额头、眼角、鼻尖、脸颊、最后是微张的嘴。  
祁醉的吻由上至下，侵占了于炀的大脑，他彻底失去了思考的能力，只能凭借本能回应着祁醉。当祁醉温热的舌尖找上他胸口的红莓时，一种他从没体会过的快感拉回了他的理智。他才反应过来，他的上衣早就被祁醉脱掉了，裤子也脱了一半，祁醉的手正在他的屁股上隔着内裤一下一下的捏着。  
他明显的感觉到自己下面的变化，也感觉到祁醉那处正顶着他。坚硬的、火热的。  
祁醉的一根手指穿过内裤的缝隙，伸向了那处他期待已久的温暖洞穴。慢慢的揉了几下后伸进去了一个指节。  
“唔…队长”  
“宝贝儿，乖，我轻轻的”，老流氓虽然不是老司机，但是是个十分勤奋好学的人，他补习了他能查到的所有知识，也一直强忍着一下贯穿于炀的冲动。  
他迅速地脱下了于炀剩下的衣服，将直立的小于炀含在嘴里，一下一下的动着。手轻轻的揉着两个臀瓣。于炀哪里受得了这样的刺激，很快就有了发泄的感觉。  
“队长，不要，我，我就快要…啊…”  
于炀射在了祁醉的嘴里，祁醉将于炀的吞了下去，将嘴角剩余的涂在了穴口。又舔了舔变软的小于炀。  
“你，你怎么，多脏”  
“是甜的，不信你尝”。他俯身和于炀交换了一个深吻。然后将润滑剂涂在了他的穴口，又涂了些在手指上。“乖~”他在于炀额头上吻了一下，然后慢慢的将一根手指都伸了进去。并缓慢的一下一下的弯着手指。“疼吗？宝贝儿。”  
于炀摇了摇头，确实是不疼，只是异物突然闯入身体的感觉，让他觉得怪怪的。  
祁醉准备抽出中指，抽出之前，他的手指向上弯了一下，感觉到碰到了一块软软的地方。果然，就听到于炀的一声呻吟。  
“呜~啊~”  
“找到了，，会难受吗”  
“不会”  
“乖”  
祁醉抽出中指，慢慢的将食指也伸了进去，轻轻转动，仔细的做着扩张，偶尔会坏心眼的碰一下那块软肉。就会听到于炀嘴里溢出的呻吟。  
“宝贝儿，真好听”  
“队长，我，我好了，你直接进来吧” 于炀虽然不知道祁醉具体的感觉，但是他知道祁醉一定忍得很难受。  
“现在就要？要什么？”  
“嗯，要，要你”  
祁醉提枪上阵了，虽然有了仔细的扩张，但是进入的过程还是不顺利。于炀毕竟是第一次，未被开发过的领域紧得要命，紧紧的吸着祁醉的。祁醉想“两指还是少了，以后得扩张到三指才行”。祁醉在未进入的部分上又涂了些润滑剂，一点一点的往里挤着。  
于炀感受着一步步被打开带给自己的刺激，他的手不由自主的抓住了祁醉的手臂，祁醉伸出手牵住了于炀的手。  
“疼不疼，嗯？”  
“不疼，你继续吧，我想要。”  
“乖，马上就好了，再忍一忍。”  
祁醉一个挺身，将剩余的部分都送了进去，然后低头查看于炀的情况。于炀的脸通红，双眼蒙上了一层水雾，小嘴微张着，祁醉觉得他的分身更烫更硬了。  
祁醉缓慢的抽插着，感觉于炀差不多适应了，便加大了力度。于炀刚适应了缓慢的抽插，突然加大的力度逼得他更大程度的张开了嘴，发出一声声嘶哑难耐的呻吟。手也不由自主的抓住了祁醉的手臂“队…队长…”  
“怎么了，宝贝儿，疼吗，不舒服吗？”  
“慢，慢一点。”  
“好”  
祁醉放慢了速度，但是闯向了更深处，还一直磨着那块软肉。小于炀慢慢的抬起了头，并且一点点往外吐着清液，小穴里也发疯似的绞紧了，祁醉不得不暂停，他觉得他快被于炀逼得缴枪了。  
“小哥哥，你也太紧了，老公都快被你咬射了。”  
“队长，，我，，我，唔~啊~”  
“你叫我什么，嗯？”祁醉开始了新一轮深入浅出的折磨，一边抽插着一边揉着小于炀的头部，惹得于炀一下下的颤抖。  
“唔~老，老公…老公，啊！”  
“叫老公干什么，嗯？”  
“老公，老公插我吧，我，我要…”  
“好~真乖~”  
祁醉快速的抽插了起来，慢慢的压下身吻住了于炀，将于炀细碎的呻吟堵在了口中，变成了一声声更暧昧的回应。终于在几十下抽插之后，祁醉感觉到一股滚烫沾湿了自己的小腹，于炀射了。  
祁醉停下来，轻轻搂住颤抖的于炀，在他额头上一下一下亲着抚慰他。他低头看了一眼身下交合之处，没有看到红色的液体，便送了一口气。他想到于炀可能会很敏感，但没想到这么敏感。担心自己会弄伤他，前期已经很忍耐了，但刚刚于炀红着脸求他，他实在是没办法再忍下去了。  
于炀感觉自己快疯了，两次高潮带给他的快感让他头皮阵阵发麻。但是他下意识的想要寻找祁醉，“队长…”  
“我在”，祁醉为了让他听清便俯身贴向了他耳边，连带着下身也在于炀体内动了一下。这让于炀认识到，他虽然发泄完了，但是祁醉还没有。祁醉担心于炀承受不住，准备借于炀的手撸出来，刚要拔出来，于炀就用腿缠住了他的腰。“我还想要，你别走。”  
“宝贝儿，你是第一次，我怕你疼，不用这样，我们以后还会有很多次，乖。”  
“不，我很好，我可以的。”说着便保持着祁醉插在他身体里的状态，推倒了祁醉，顺势坐在了祁醉的身上。这个姿势让祁醉进入的更深了，刚经历了高潮的于炀直接软倒在祁醉的身上。过了一会便自己一上一下的动了起来，小穴紧致而温热，肠道自发分泌的液体让抽插更加顺利。祁醉被包裹在温柔乡里，渐渐地也随着于炀的频率一下一下的向上顶着。于炀终于精疲力竭的瘫倒在祁醉身上，祁醉紧紧搂住于炀，加速抽插了起来。  
“唔，呜呜呜，队长…”  
“乖，再忍一会~”  
终于在几十下猛烈的抽插之下，祁醉射了出来。他平复了一会后，捧起了于炀的脸，在他脸上一下一下的抚摸着，然后在他嘴上印上了深深一吻。  
祁醉将避孕套取下来用纸包好，并简单给于炀擦了擦。然后去在浴缸里放满了热水，将于炀抱了进去。他原本心无旁骛地帮于炀清洗着身体，当看到高潮后一张一合的粉红色小穴，祁醉觉得一股电流汇聚到了下身，他赶忙迅速地帮于炀清洗好身体，并自己快速的冲了一个凉水澡。  
等他回到床边，于炀正在盯着他看，眼睛一眨不眨，脸蛋还红扑扑的。于炀伸出了双手，祁醉上床紧紧搂住他。“小哥哥，从今以后，都是老公的人了，好不好。”  
“嗯” 于炀往祁醉怀里蹭了蹭，祁醉在于炀的头顶亲了亲 “我再也不会离开你，或者让你离开我了。”  
“队长，回国后，就去你家吗”  
“对呀，怎么了，我爸妈又不会吃了你”  
“我不怕，，你爸妈一定都是很好的人”  
“你又没见过我爸，和我妈也只是在视频时见过，你怎么会知道。”  
“能生出你这么好的人，你爸妈也一定是很好的人。”  
祁醉没忍住笑了一下，他的小队长怎么能这么可爱。  
“乖，老公会好好保护你的，快睡吧，后面还有表演赛呢”  
于炀便依偎在祁醉怀里睡着了，听着于炀均匀的呼吸，祁醉也慢慢睡去了。  
无论今后他们将面对的是什么，他们都将不再畏惧，因为他们已经融为一体，永不分离了。


End file.
